cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider Girl
Spider Girl (real name: Gail Stacy) is a superhero from the Amazing Spider Woman film series. She is the sidekick and partner of Mary Jane Conway, and therefore, one of the main characters. She is a young woman affected with superpowers and heightened senses after being bitten by Mary Jane's pet tarantula, Ryan, who was previously injected with a mysterious serum created by Mary Jane's deceased scientist father. As a result, both she and Mary decide to use their powers to become crime fighters. Biographical Overview Gail Stacy was born and raised in London to a very wealthy family in 1980. She had a very close friendship to another girl her age, Mary Jane Conway, and her younger brother, Garrett. A young Gail was especially best friends with Garrett, and she showed a strong interest and liking for his pet tarantula, Ryan. However, later that day, Mary Jane's family was attacked by KGB agents looking for the serum created by Mary's scientist father Oliver, and two Russian defectors, Dimitri Geneyev and Mikhail Chernenko, who provided him with the information needed to create the serum. Oliver managed to inject the serum into Ryan for safe keeping. The agents then destroyed the place and Oliver and Garrett were killed in the raid. Stacy's family took in the orphaned Mary, as well as Ryan, whom she rescued from the raid, and raised her like a second daughter. As such, Gail and Mary grew up together, becoming the best of friends,and the two did everything together. Gail studied at Cambridge University, greatly excelling at chemistry, engineering and applied science. Gail continued hanging out with Mary and helping her through the hard times she faced, while they both also had a close relationship with Geneyev and Chernenko, who mentored them. Eventually, one day, Ryan bit Gail when she was reaching in to get him, and this has lead her to adopting superpowers, due to the serum, which over time, mixed with the DNA of Ryan, causing her powers to be of a Spider nature. Shortly afterwards, Mary is also bitten, and they both discover that since then, they have gained powers, something Geneyev has become very aware of. Though Gail attempts to not bother with it, Mary decides to use her powers to help better her life, such as using her abilities in a wrestling match to earn some extra cash. However, after she fights and accidentally kills the thief, Dennis Flint, for shooting and killing Stacy's father, George, Mary states her story about having stopped a thief to Geneyev, Chernenko and Gail. Seeing the use their powers have, Gail and Mary decide to fight criminals, donning signature outfits and going under aliases, with Gail taking the moniker, Spider Girl. Gail helps fight numerous criminals and gangs in many skirmishes and fights, often helping Mary in the fierce fighting, while Geneyev and Chernenko keep advising them, since they are the only ones who know the identity of the two women. In much vicious fighting, Gail helps ambush and defeat countless crooks and gangs, and stops a number of crimes in their tracks. They also form a nemesis in a young woman named Felicia Hardy, who becomes a super villain named Black Hawk to counter Gail and Mary, giving herself powers through experiments by Dr. Norman Octavius. However, their adventures start taking them to a much grander level when Chernenko is revealed that he is actually a spy, not a defector, and he betrays them as he was actually looking for the serum Oliver created, and that he himself actually killed Oliver. Chernenko finds Ryan and manages to remove the serum from the Tarantula, and then he takes the serum with him to Iraq, still resentful of the fall of the Soviet Union. It is shown that he actually kept the formula to turn the serum into a devastating poison gas, which he plans to fit in missiles to fire at Israel, causing a massive unstable war in the Middle East. Heading to Iraq, Gail and Mary find Chernenko working with the Iraqi Republican Guard, leftover from Saddam Hussein's regime. They ambush their encampment, and while Gail fights the Republican Guard soldiers, Mary confronts Chernenko, and after a fight, Chernenko is killed by his own converted serum. After this, they return to London. Gail and Mary keep fighting criminals in vicious fighting, battling numerous thieves, crooks and gangs, apprehending them in much fierce fighting. While Gail helps fight numerous criminals, she and Mary also confront Black Hawk several times. Gail and Mary also fight against the forces of Dr. Norman Octavius and Electro Lizard, stopping their destructive plans. Gail and Mary also continue having a close friendship and mentor ship with Geneyev, who continues advising and helping the two women. However, Dennis Flint eventually returns, having been revived by an experiment and given sand based powers, leading him to becoming the Sand Man. At the same time, Black Hawk becomes affected by a symbiotic being kept by Octavius, causing her to become Venom. Sand Man and Venom then team up to get revenge on Mary and Gail. Gail and Mary keep fighting multiple criminals, as well as battling Sand Man and Venom. Eventually, during a fight at Stacy Manor, Gail's house, in which Gail is severely wounded, Geneyev gives his life to save Gail as Sand Man kills him instead before leaving. A tearful Gail mourns Geneyev as he dies in her arms. Gail and Mary search out to find Sand Man and Venom, leading them to Tokyo, and they end up fighting a fierce battle against the two in the Tokyo Skytree. However, Mary becomes overcome with anger as she fights the two, but Gail manages to save Mary from one of Flint's devastating attacks. However, Flint then strikes and mortally wounds Gail before he and Venom retreat to the top of the building. A tearful Mary holds the dying Gail, begging her to hold on, but in the end, Gail speaks her last words of kind wisdom to Mary before she dies. Afterwards, to honor her memory, Felicia Hardy, who redeems herself, adopts Gail's outfit and becomes the new Spider Girl, and is now Mary's new sidekick in fighting crime together. Appearance Gail is a very beautiful and sexy young woman of medium height. She has lush blonde hair and she always has full bangs, and usually wears her hair loose. She has fair skin and also has gorgeous blue eyes. She has a very slender and comely figure and is also fit as well. Gail speaks with a youthful, feminine voice in a British accent, and usually has a cheerful and innocent expression and maintains an air of goofiness, humbleness and modesty. Her superhero outfit is very similar to that of Mary Jane's. She wears a white and black tight fitting one piece suit, which is red around the arms with Spider web lining. She wears a white balaclava and her outfit also has a hood as well. She also commonly wear a headband as well. Personality and Traits Gail is extremely kind, friendly, helpful, cheerful, playful, witty and caring. She is also very eccentric and is incredibly fun loving and happy all the time. She is always very nice and polite towards others and she cares very deeply for her friends and those in need, always wishing to help out as best she can. She has very high compassion and is very caring and nurturing towards others, while always remaining very kind and having a smile on her face. She is also incredibly hyperactive and has strong tomboyish traits, usually having a love for getting her hands dirty, and she also always showed an interest and liking for Ryan the Tarantula, even when Mary didn't at the time. Being a hyper intellectual genius, she is incredibly intelligent and has a high knowledge on things and is very quick to learn. Even so, despite her intelligence and her rich upbringing, she firmly believes in treating others with respect and kindness, and she has a strong dislike for bullies, strongly believing in fairness and giving everyone a chance. She is extremely cheerful and always sees the best in people, and she has a great love of playing with others. She also shows herself to be very nurturing and is an animal lover as well. Despite her extreme kindness and friendly and helpful nature, Gail is shown to be very clumsy and ditzy at times, so much that it can often lead to her tripping or accidentally breaking things. Despite her extreme intelligence, she is also very naive in many situations and can be too trusting of others. Along with this, she is also very insecure of herself and feels she is not good enough, and she can also be very cowardly in many situations, though she always proves to be there for her friends when needed. Gail always keeps herself in a very healthy state, often exercising and having a healthy diet. As a result, she is a very energetic and healthy individual. Despite being of great health, she initially suffered from bad allergies, and thus, had to take high amounts of antihistamines and always carried packs of tissues in her pockets. Though her being empowered with her spider abilities has greatly reduced her allergies, she still suffers from them. Abilities Gail's abilities are very similar to that of Mary's. She possesses the ability to shoot webs, has superhuman strength, the ability to climb walls and ceilings, superhuman speed and agility, and has a sixth sense that alerts her to danger. However, her spider sense is not as strong as Mary's and can only alert her to immediate danger, and she is also not as resistant to pain and injury as Mary is. Even so, she does possess abilities that Mary doesn't have, such as the fact that she can conduct electricity through her hands, and can shoot electrified webs. Along with her super powers, Gail is extremely intelligent and outright brilliant, often considered a gifted genius. She has much knowledge on many things and she possesses great technological expertise, and has very high abilities in strategic planning and weakness deciphering. Gail is also heavily skilled in hand to hand combat, being able to easily dispatch numerous opponents all by herself with sharp punches and kicks, and can also wrestle opponents. She is shown to have a high skill in martial arts and is also shown to be very skilled with a gun and is an expert marksman. Trivia Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Altruistic Category:One Man Army Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Empowered Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Femme Fatale Category:The Messiah Category:Fighter Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Hard Workers Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Wise Heroes Category:Genius Category:Guardians Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Incompetent Category:Gunman Category:Amazons Category:Harbingers Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Optimists Category:Tomboys Category:Forgivers Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Advocates Category:In Love Characters Category:Ingenue Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Healers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Dimwits Category:Survivors Category:Lustful Category:Sophisticated Category:Martyr Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Sadomasichists Category:Scapegoat Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Recurring Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Shy Heroes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Damsels Category:Deceased Category:Selfless Category:Mentor Category:Right Hand Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Nurturer Category:Chaotic Category:Omniscient Category:Rescuers Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Passionate Learners Category:Gadgeteers Category:Imprisoned